Unheard Mate
by Tinkurbelle
Summary: A new girl comes to Beacon Hill's highschool. But there is something different about her. She is mute. She does not speak. Who is she to Scott? What happened to her to make her mute? Scott/OC Rated MA, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Unheard Mate

**Pairing: **Scott/OC – Camille Williams

**Rating: **MA, just in case

**Summary: **A new girl comes to Beacon Hill's highschool. But there is something different about her. She is mute. She does not speak. Who is she to Scott? What happened to her to make her mute. It will not COMPLETELY go along with the episodes. A few things will change, obviously. Deal with it. Allyson is already a hunter, but has no issues with werewolves who don't start trouble. Her and Scott tried to date, but it didn't work out. Her and Isaac are already together.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight. I DO own the plot of this story along with characters that are NOT from Twilight. If you find anyone re-posting this story. Or trying to take credit for it, or both. Please contact me through PM. Thanks.**

* * *

Scott, Stiles, Allyson, Isaac, and Lydia, were all standing at the entrance of the school, talking before school started, when Scott's head snapped to the parking lot, catching a delicious scent. Strawberries and cream. She was 5'0, thin, yet curvy as well. She had stormy blue eyes, plump lips, cute little dimples, and really dark red curly hair that was down to the top of her bubble butt. She wore a dark purple sundress that came to the middle of her thighs, with a short black leather jacket, and black strappy heels. He almost purred in pleasure. He rubbed his chest, feeling a pull to the girl. Everyone else, looked in the direction he was looking in, to see a girl signing frantically to what looked like her father, he was signing back to her, but calmer. Realization dawned on Allyson's face. She had never seen it, but she had read about it. She wasn't angry, if anything she was happy for him. She knew this new girl was Scott's true mate. The way he reacted to her, and stared at her already proved it. Of course, Isaac was confused, but him and Scott had never been told about true mates yet. She would have to tell them.

"There's a new girl." Said Lydia.

"Do you know Sign Language, Lydia?" Allyson asked, knowing Lydia was a genius, thinking she may know.

"Yes. I do." Lydia said, focusing on the girl. She started translating what the girl was saying.

* * *

Across the parking lot, the new girl was arguing with her father in sign language.

"**I just don't think you are ready for this, Cami."** David signed to her calmly.

"**I am ready. I can take care of myself."** The girl signed back, irritably.

"**The kids are already staring at you. You have a hard life as it is, Cami. Why make it harder, by having to deal with these kids?"** he asked.

"**Because I need to experience the world. I can't stay with you forever, Dad. I need to get out at some point. People do it all the time. And since when have I ever given a shit what people think about me. Let them stare and make comments. I don't care. I want to make some real friends for once. Not YOUR friends."** She signed, harshly.

"**Watch your language. And What if you don't make any, then what?"** David signed, but instantly regretted it, seeing the hurt on his daughter's face.

"**Thanks for having so much faith in me. I'll find my own way home after school."** She signed, and walked away with her head down.

* * *

Back at the group, Lydia had translated everything that was said, the whole group had frowns on their faces. Scott was angry at Cami's father. He had no faith in her, it seemed. Just because she was deaf didn't mean she can't take care of herself. He watched her with sad eyes, wanting to reach out and hold her, comfort her, as she wiped away a few tears while walking past the group. They watched as she paused at front doors of the school, and took a deep breath before going in.

Scott suddenly looked at Lydia. "Lydia, how can I learn sign language?"

Lydia looked at him shocked for a moment, before a grin spread across her face.

"You like her." She stated.

Scott only nodded. "Will you help me?"

"I'll tell you what you do. I'll help you translate, and get you some books, and show you a few things. But then you introduce yourself to her, start getting to know her, tell her you want to be able to communicate with her without someone there, as ask her to teach you." She replied.

"Alright, Scott, Isaac. There's something you were never told about werewolves. I've never seen it, but I've only read about it." Allyson began. Everyone in the group turned to her.

"It's quite rare, but every once in a while, a werewolf finds their true mate. The one person they are supposed to be with for the rest of their life. When you see that person, they ground you. Their scent is the most amazing thing in the world, you can never keep your eyes off of them, there's a pull in your chest, pulling you to them. When they are upset or away from you, your chest tightens. You always know how they are feeling. When you finally mate for the first time, you feel the urge to mark them as yours. The bite will not change them, it is a different type of bite. It shows other werewolves that they belong to you, and puts your scent on them." Allyson explained.

"Ok, why are you telling us this now?" asked Isaac.

Allyson looked at Scott. His eyes suddenly went wide.

"Is she…" Scott trailed off, looking at the door Cami had disappeared through.

"Yes, I believe she is your true mate, Scott." Allyson replied.

Everyone else's eyes were wide.

"Oh! I have a brilliant idea, Scott, trust me!" Lydia squealed, and linked her arm with his, leading a stunned Scott into the school with everyone else trailing behind. After a few moments of being led by Lydia, he snapped out of his stunned haze, and smiled at the thoughts of him and Cami.

* * *

Throughout the day at school, when they had time, Lydia was teaching Scott a few signs. They had planned for him to approach her and introduce himself to her in sign language, but Lydia would still tag along to translate.

It was now, Cami's, Scott's, and Lydia's free period. Cami was sitting in the library, reading a book, when she felt a presence behind her. She turned around and her eyes went wide, her mouth dropping open, as she saw the most gorgeous guy she had ever laid eyes on. She let her eyes roam over his body. He was tan. His jeans hung low on his hips, his red shirt was tight, showing he was lean and muscular. He had short brown hair, brown eyes, perfect kissable lips, which she just now noticed were in a smirk. She blushed and looked down, knowing she had gotten caught. She turned back around, and faceplamed, mentally yelling at herself for getting caught drooling over a stranger.

Scott chuckled softly before walking around the table she sat at, and sat in the seat close to her. She looked up at him again, and he smiled softly, beginning to sign to her.

"**Hi, my name is Scott. What is yours?"** he clumsily signed to her.

Her eyes widened again, as she signed back. **"I'm Camille, but you can call me Cami. You know ASL?"** She asked in shock and hope.

Lydia translated what Cami had signed, and he shook his head with a sheepish smile. And looked to his side, Cami looked as well, seeing a girl there, watching Scott and Cami with a smile on her face. _Of course he has a girlfriend_. She thought, sadly. Scott hadn't noticed, but Lydia being a female, knew what the girl was thinking.

Lydia signed to the girl. **"Hi, I'm Lydia. And no, I'm not his girlfriend. He doesn't have one."** Lydia grinned, as the girl blushed again, wondering how Lydia knew what she was thinking.

Lydia continued to sign. **"He doesn't know ASL, but wanted to communicate with you, so I taught him a few signs to get him started."**

Cami blushed again and smiled at Scott. He had no idea what Lydia had said, but it must have been good.

"**You can talk regularly. I can hear. I am mute, not deaf. Most people mistake the two."** Cami signed to Lydia, and looked at Scott. Lydia smiled and told Scott what Cami had said.

"Do you choose not to speak, or you can't?" Scott asked, curiously.

"**Can't. I would speak if I could. I do mouth the words though when I sign generally."** Cami replied. They had noticed that she often mouthed the words as well.

"Were you born this way, or did something happen?" he asked, concerned.

"**Something happened when I was 5. But that's a story for another time…Maybe."** Cami signed, her posture was stiff now, but she pointed to her throat. Scott and Lydia leaned in a bit to see. Since both of their eyesight's were heightened because of what they were, they could see the scars. There were puncture wounds in her throat, but they were hard for humans to see.

Scott nodded, not wanting to push her. But wanting to know what happened to her. It angered him that someone might have hurt his little mate.

"I wont push you to tell me. Don't worry." He said softly.

She smiled and nodded at him in appreciation.

"I was wondering actually, if you would tutor me in sign language. Lydia could teach me, but I'd like for you to teach me. I'd like to get to know you." Scott asked her, looking straight into her eyes.

She looked at him shocked for a few moments. _He wanted to get to know her? She made a friend?_ She thought happily.

"**Sure. I will teach you."** She signed with a smile. Scott could feel her happiness, and it made him smile.

"Maybe I can come over to your house after school, or you could come to mine?" he asked.

She nodded, with a happy smile, taking out a pen and her notebook. She wrote down her address and phone number for him. Tearing out the paper, she gave it to him, and signed. **"Texting always works better for me, seeing as how I can't communicate on the phone, unfortunately."**

He nodded. "That's fine. Do you need a ride home?" he asked.

She thought, then nodded **"If you don't mind? I kind of got into an argument with my ride this morning."** She signed, sadly.

"I'm sure it will work out. They wont stay mad at you forever." Scott said softly, placing his hand on her shoulder.

She smiled at him softly, and nodded.

"Would you like to sit with us at lunch?" asked Lydia.

"**Sure."** Cami, signed and nodded with a smile.

Just then, the bell rang, signaling their next class.

"**Well, I'll see you both later, it was nice meeting you."** She signed with a smile. Her eyes sparkling with happiness.

Lydia pulled her into a hug, surprising the girl. Lydia really liked this girl. Cami hugged her back softly. Scott didn't think he should do that just yet, so he just squeezed her hand softly, and the two walked away.

Cami walked to her next class with a little bounce in her step and a smile on her face.

* * *

Finally, it was time for lunch. She walked into the lunch room, and up to the line to get food. She could feel the stares again, and hear the murmurs. She just rolled her eyes, causing Scott who had seen the action from his seat to smirk. She got her food, and looked around the room. Scott stood up and waved to her with a smile, she smiled back and started to make her way over to him. He saw someone stick their foot out to trip her, but she had seen it too, and stepped over it, raising an eyebrow at the person, mouthing 'nice try, idiot.' Scott and his friends chuckled, all having seen what happened. She made it to the table, and sat down between Scott and Lydia. Scott introduced her to everyone, and Lydia explained that while she couldn't speak, she could hear. So no one took offence to the fact that she didn't join into too much conversation. She did some, but everyone knew Lydia had to translate for her, so she tried to keep it to a minimum for now. They could also tell she was a little shy, which they could understand. They had learned quite a bit about her and her life. She still hadn't told them about why she couldn't talk. Stiles being Stiles tried to push it. But Scott made him stop, and rubbed her back softly to calm her back down from her stiff posture, which she was grateful for. They had learned that for some reason, she could hear better than the average person. Lydia had a feeling it was kind of like when someone is blind, their senses heightened. They had also found out through testing her that her hearing was as good as a werewolves, along with her other senses. Since she couldn't speak she still had to compensate.

After she finished eating, she sat back in her chair, just listening to everyone talk. But as time went on, Lydia noticed Cami getting more and more irritated, along with Scott and Isaac. Scott was gripping the table trying to keep himself from hitting someone. She quietly asked what was wrong. Cami only signed, asking her to translate something, to which Lydia nodded. They all watched as Cami stood up and walked to the table right behind her, Lydia following her. The table was full of arrogant idiots. People who were full of themselves, and the new twins-Aiden and Ethan, which they knew to be werewolves from the alpha pack. The only decent one at the table was Danny. He had tried to get them to stop the bullshit.

Cami slammed her fist down onto the table, surprising everyone and catching everyone's attention in the cafeteria. Aiden and Ethan smirked at her. She began to sign angrily. Lydia translating next to her.

**"First of all, I'm mute, not deaf. I can hear every word coming out of your mouths. Second, I am no one's bank. While I may have money, that does not mean I will spend it on you idiots.-"** she looked at the prissy bitches as she signed that. **"Third, I am no bet. I am no object you can possess.-"** she looked at the men at the table this time, before continuing to the whole table. **"Lastly, while I may not be able to speak, I can still take care of myself. The life I have has made me stronger. So, I dare you to piss me off and see what happens."** The glare she gave, made several people at the table shrink down in their seats, and rethink what they were going to do with her. The twins were a little impressed with her, but not scared. They could have fun with this, the smirked at each other. She leveled them with another glare before walking back to her seat and sitting down. Scott began softly rubbing her shoulder to calm her back down. Slowly, everyone in the cafeteria went back to what they were doing.

"The twins are watching her." Isaac murmured softly to Scott, but he knew everyone else would hear.

Scott turned and glared at them, they just smirked at him. Cami patted his leg gently. He smiled at her, before returning to the conversation at their own table.

After lunch, Scott and Lydia escorted Cami to her next class. Not something Lydia does very often for people. But she really liked this girl. Lydia gave her another hug. This time Scott did hug her, causing her to smile happily. Her nose was in the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent subtly. Or so she thought. Scott knew what she was doing and grinned internally. _She likes my scent_, he thought.

"I'll meet you out front after school?" he whispered into her ear, smirking when he felt a delicate shiver. He felt her nod on his shoulder.

He reluctantly pulled away, giving her one last smile before walking away to his own class.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I may or may not do POV's in this story, we will have to see. R&R & F&F!


	2. AN - Beta wanted

Hello Lovelies! Just a quick note. I am on the hunt for a beta! Not just for this story, but all of them. Keep in mind, I do NOT only write Twilight. I plan on writing many different movies, books, tv shows. I would like to also be able to bounce ideas off of my beta. Possibly colab eventually. If you're interested PM me! - Tink 


End file.
